the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of TNLH Characters
WORK IN PROGRESS The following is a list of characters '''who had appeared phisically in The New Loud House. Major characters All the characters you know. Their design only changes a little. For now, I'll leave you with one of the Louds biographies. Lincoln Loud He's the main protagonist of the show. In this version, he has 13 (14 since Season 3) years. He likes videogames, reading comics, and all tween-ager things. Once he discovered he has international versions of him. He uses a long-sleeved orange polo shirt, blue jeans, a belt, and black sneakers. Minor characters Season 1 Luis Loud Luis is a 10-year old boy, brother of Lorena, and cousin of the Louds. He resides in Sonora, Mexico. It's a typical ratboy stereotype. He came to visit his cousins, the Loud siblings, but -as they say- he is annoying. It's also a tattler person. He has brown hair and is short in height. He wears a white shirt with a spoof of Youtube that says in spanish 'YoTube Subs', red shorts and red boots. * '''Debut: '''Hot Jacuzzi * '''Age: '''10 * '''Favorite Food: '''Doritos * '''Occupation: '''Student, Youtuber * '''Gender: '''Male Robber The robber (his real name is Jim) is a canadian teenager that needs money to pay his studies. Because he don't wants to work five days a week, eleven months a year; he decided robbing it was a better way to earn it. For that, he was arrested twice in 2015. In his first appearance he went to the Loud house to steal things to pay his studies, but Lincoln and his friends could beat him. He is quite tall for his age, is blond. Uses a green shirt with a canadian leaf, blue jeans, a belt, and black sneakers. When he is doing a rob, uses a grey snow hat, and an eye bandana. * '''Debut: '''Home Alone * '''Age: '''17 * '''Favorite Food: '''Moose meat * '''Occupation: '''Student, robber * '''Gender: '''Male '''WIP Season 2 Chuck Is a slightly-fat man. He works at the Royal Woods sucursal of GameStop. Lincoln often goes there for buying new games. Once Lincoln asked him how to program a game. Chuck gave him a disc that containes the necessary program to do that. He has black hair in spikes, he has to use glasses (unlike Japanese Kid below, his eyes are not visible through transparency, instead his eyes are depicted as dots) and black eyebrows. His arms have hair. He also uses a red shirt that says GameStop, with an ID. He uses black pants and black sneakers with white laces and sole, that have a red star in both sides. * Debut: '''Insert Episode Title Here * '''Age: '''37 * '''Favorite Food: '''Chocolate cake * '''Occupation: '''GameStop employee * '''Gender: '''Male Japanese Kid Is an exchange student that lives in Royal Woods. His father works in SEGA as programmer. Once he gave Lincoln an offer to get PPPC (Professional Private Programming Classes), but Lincoln rejected the offer. He has black hair, uses a pair of glasses, and is of average height. He wears a black jacket over a blue shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers. Unlike the other characters, he has five fingers on each hand (because in the anime, characters often have five fingers, instead of four). * '''Debut: '''Insert Episode Title Here * '''Age: '''Probably 13 * '''Favorite Food: '''In Japan: Rice Balls, In West: Fish * '''Occupation: '''Student * '''Gender: '''Male Season 4 Rúben Rúben is a Mexican man that moved to the United States for getting a better job chance. He is the photographer that was supposed to photograph Lily, but this escaped, so he later closed the store. He works at Photo Hut. Rúben enjoys his work much, he doesn't cares about money too much. He does what he likes and that's respectable. He has black hair in a small 'afro', and is of average height. When in his work, he uses a red hat that has the 'Photo Hut' logo, and a red shirt with the same logo. He also uses black pants and black sneakers. * '''Debut: Lily's Day Out * Age: 26 * Favorite Food: Tacos al Pastor (Tacos to the Pastor). * Occupation: Employee at Photo Hut * Gender: Male Skater Teen It's a normal teen that lives in Royal Woods. He likes to skate (obviously). He doesn't play a major role in the episode which he appears, he only shakes his fist at Lincoln and Lily when the latter fell on his skateboard and ran away with it. He uses a green hat that says '2003', a white shirt that says SK8. A red jacket is over the shirt, and he uses green pants and red sneakers. * Debut: ' Lily's Day Out * '''Age: ' 19 * 'Favorite Food: ' Pepperoni Pizza * 'Ocupation: ' Student, skater * 'Gender: ' Male '''WIP Category:The New Loud House Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:TNLH Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Pages under construction